


Family Reunions

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Leverage, National Treasure (Movies), The Mummy Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mummies, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: "Jonathan," Evie said as levelly as she was able to, "tell me you didn't.""I didn't!" Came the quick reply.--A National Treasure/Leverage/The Mummy crossover where the characters have a really unexpected family reunion in an ancient tomb in Egypt. Like, really unexpected.





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weasleytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/gifts).



> Just a quick treat :D I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!

"Jonathan," Evie said as levelly as she was able to, "tell me you didn't."

"I didn't!" Came the quick reply.

"That's funny, I could have sworn you did. Because I remember very distinctly NOT BEING A MUMMY," Rick shouted the last, leveraging himself up from his tomb. He stared at his hands, watching in horrified amazement as the dessicated flesh filled up and turned back into a healthy pink.

"You said not to tell you!" Jonathan said, lifting his hands up, "It's not like I was expecting it to actually work, you know. Looks like Alex took his sweet time arranging things too."

"Alex?" Evie stumbled out of her own tomb and looked around. Her son wasn't there and she ignored the group of shell shocked people inching towards the entrance. They could wait.

"Jonathan, what did you _do_? Where's Alex? How long have we been...dead?" it seemed to hit her only just then. She stopped and stared at Jonathan, looking as though someone had hit her over her head.

Jonathan's defensive posture softened when he saw her distress.

"Evie, you and Rick died years before me. All that we went through and it was just a stupid accident on one of your excavations. Alex was beside himself, so I just pointed a few things out to him from that whole Book of Life business. We spent years putting together the ritual, but we never finished it. By the time we could, I think he accepted you were gone. I have no idea what the lad was thinking, putting me in beside you and finishing the damn thing."

Rick took Evie into his arms and they spent a long moment just hugging.

"I'm related to a real life mummy? Cool!"

The young woman's voice broke the somber mood, as did the hurried whispering and arguing as the others tried to pull her away.

"Hey, any of you chaps have something to drink?" Jonathan called out to them, finally climbing out of his own tomb. He dusted himself off, grimacing at the cloud that resulted. New clothes would definitely be in order.

One of the men silently passed him a small canteen. He was still staring at the three of them, looking as shocked as Evie had a moment ago.

Jonathan took a swig, pleased that it wasn't water. It burned pleasantly on the way down.

"Ah, that hit the spot! Say, could you tell us what year it is?"

"2008," the other woman with them managed to say, her voice very faint.

"Hey, uh, Ben?" the man that had passed the canteen started to say.

"Yes, Riley?" Ben said, not looking away from the three very much not dead anymore people in front of them.

"Your grandpa Alex didn't mention any of this in that journal, did he? Because if he had, and you hadn't told me, I'd be a lot more pissed right now."

"Believe me, Riley, grandpa Alex did not mention this at _all_."

"Really? Gramgram Alice wrote down stuff that was aaaaalll about the mummies. I thought it was just a strange mother obsession," the perky young blonde said.

"You're Alice's granddaughter?" Jonathan asked at the same time Evie asked Ben about being Alex's grandson. Jonathan had never gotten married, but one of his wild flings during a jewel heist had resulted in a daughter. He'd left everything to her and her mother in his will.

"Uh, surprise family reunion?" Riley said, full of false cheer. None of the others were particularly cheered. Riley slumped and backed away. The other woman with the group grabbed his arm and began whispering something at him. She seemed very emphatic about something.

"We've missed so much," Rick said. Beside him, Evie nodded. They were staring at Ben as he said that, acutely aware of Alex's own passing. At least his son had lived a full life after their deaths. Though what he'd been thinking with that ritual was something Rick was going to give Jonathan a real earful about. Later. Right now, he was still trying to wrap his head around this whole thing. The world had gone and past them by.

As it should have, considering they'd been dead. And now they were mummies thanks to whatever mumbo jumbo Alex and Jonathan did. Did that mean they had freaky powers now? Were they going to need to suck the life out of people? That was going to need some consideration.

"I'm Parker," she said, cheerful exuberance pouring out of every pore, "So, what's it like being dead?"

Jonathan smiled, charmed by her.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a blur. Can't recall a thing between dying in my bed and waking up here."

Parker frowned.

"Sounds boring."

"Can I just ask...you three don't seem surprised by this at all," Ben finally managed.

"Well, fight one ancient mummy and there's not much else that can surprise you really," Jonathan said. He squinted at Ben and the journal he was still holding. A few of the pages were splattered with blood. "Did Alex really not mention anything about that?"

"There were some hieroglyphs we couldn't translate. Our specialty is more colonial America," the other woman said, looking embarrassed, "We wanted to take a look at the places mentioned in what we could read first before finding a translator."

"Ben and Abigail didn't trust my translating algorithm," Riley pointed out.

"Your translating algorithm said to worship the chicken at midnight under a full moon," Abigail replied, voice dry as a bone.

"Hah! I can't believe he left that in!" Jonathan said, laughing. Evie smiled.

"It does sound like something he would do," she said.

"This is incredible. Do you know what this means?" Ben said, becoming more animated, "All those myths and legends could also be true! There are so many mysteries we could unravel. Does this mean Atlantis was real? There is so much you could teach us!"

"He definitely takes after your part of the family," Rick muttered to Evie, making her giggle.

"That's all well and good, Ben, but they're basically dead people. There aren't any papers or records of them in any databases. What exactly are we going to do with them?" Riley said.

"Oh, I can help with that!" Parker said, bouncing in place a little, "I've got a friend who is great with computers."

"I'm great with computers and I don't know how to break into government databases. I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Riley countered. Parker just stared at him for a moment, clearly unsure why he was objecting.

"Hardison's better," was her reply. "Besides, I can't wait to surprise him with this. I've got more family now!"

She turned to Jonathan, eyeing him up.

"Say, gramgram mentioned in her diary you were an archeologist in the 20s. She also said archeology in the 20s was mostly drinking and blowing things up. You ever do any grave robbing?"

Jonathan smiled.

"I think they just called it archeology back then."

"Jonathan!" Evie objected. Rick just nodded in agreement with Jonathan.

"Then we're going to get along great!" Parker said, "Come on, we should get back to the hotel and get you all set up. Let's go steal some identities!"

She bounced away out of the chamber.

"Did she just…" Riley trailed off. Abigail and Ben just shrugged at each other.

Jonathan smiled again, a little misty-eyed.

"She certainly does take after Emily," he said. "Shall we?"

With no better options, the others followed.


End file.
